


Loki and His Goddess One Shot

by LLForrester



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Branwen Celtic Goddess of Love and Dreams, Celtic Goddess, F/M, God of Chaos, God of Lies, God of Mischief, Loki - Freeform, Loki smut, Midgard, Sex, Sex Games, Tír na nÓg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLForrester/pseuds/LLForrester
Summary: "I began to explain that I hadn’t been scared, but he cut me off by pulling my hand, and me, close to him. I could feel his breath on my lips. “Lie with me,” he said softly."Loki needs help and kidnaps a woman, but she is not - nothing is - as it seems.
Relationships: Branwen - Relationship, Loki - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Loki and His Goddess One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken these characters from both the Marvel Universe and Norse mythology. I AM NOT FOLLOWING MARVEL OR NORSE CANON. I am making things up so they may not fit into your ideas of how things are in the Marvel Universe, prose Edda or poetry Edda.
> 
> This work contains graphic, sometimes rough, consensual sex.

I knew I was being stalked. I’d glimpsed a tall man shadowing me, a couple of days in a row now, as I left my job at the book shop and walked down the street to my car. 

It didn’t worry me particularly, but I wasn’t paying attention that evening, and my car wasn’t parked in the open, on the street, but rather in a side alley. And before I could take a breath he was there, body pushing mine against the car and hands covering mine as I went to unlock the door. I froze, listening, smelling, feeling, gathering information. 

There’s always a risk, in a city, of being accosted on the street by the mentally ill, some of whom make up the homeless population. I didn’t think that was the case now, though. I say that because of the expensive, clean jacket and shirt sleeves I could see. A nice suit. Also, he smelled good. 

I mean GOOD. Like wood smoke, and spice. 

Even though I hadn’t put the key in the car door I heard it click open. All the door locks clicked open. He backed away but kept one hand firmly on my arm. “Get in. And don’t attract attention.” 

“What do you want?” I dared ask. 

“I want you to get into the car. I’ll get in the other side. No sudden movements, okay?” 

I nodded, and thought about slamming my door and taking off, but he was watching my every move, and then he was there, in the passenger seat, before I could get my legs in. “Where are we going?” 

“Your home will do nicely.” 

“Ah.” My heart fell a little. “Okay. Buckle up.” 

“Just go,” he ordered. 

“Buckle up,” I repeated. 

His hands slapped his thighs as some precursor to snarling at me, but I leaned across him to grab the seat belt on his door. His arm shot up and captured me in the awkward position of reclining on him. I stared, wide-eyed, into his face, as he gifted me with a truly beautiful smile. 

He was stunningly handsome, this crazy stalker. He had perfect teeth in a perfect smile, with large, long-lashed, round green eyes under dark, expressive eyebrows, cheekbones that could cut glass, and a jawline straight out of a 60’s spaghetti western. He wore his ink-black hair long, and it fell into his face and across his shoulders. I was hyper aware of being pressed against him, his fingers holding tightly, yet painlessly, to my shoulder. “Buckle up,” I whispered into his face, “or kill me now.” 

We stared at each other for a few seconds, then he burst into laughter. “You do it,” he commanded. “I will sit quietly, enjoying the feeling of those bountiful breasts you are pressing against me.” 

I felt my face burning, and I couldn’t respond. After all, it was me who put us in this position. As he continued to chuckle, I pulled the belt from the door and clicked it into the space between us. I started the engine, then looked at him. He was grinning slyly at me. I quickly looked back out the windshield. 

“My name is Loki,” he said. 

Right. Loki, Norse God of Chaos, of Mischief. Of Lies, and Trickery. I’m a huge fan of Neil Gaiman, so I knew these things. 

“Loki?” I asked, innocently. “As in, brother of Thor?” 

He hissed at me, yes he did. I have never actually been hissed at by anything other than a cat or a snake before. When I looked over his emerald eyes were burning. “Do you mock me?” 

“Of course not!” I said, and perhaps the tiniest bit of mockery crept into my voice. 

He moved as fast as a snake then. His hand shot out and closed around my throat. Fortunately the car wasn’t moving yet. He did not squeeze nor cause me any pain. “Your name,” he growled from between clenched teeth. 

I put both my hands gently on his. “My name is Branwen. Please let me go.” 

He smiled. “Branwen, you are named for a Celtic goddess.” His hand moved up from my throat to my face, which he gently cupped, and then stroked with his thumb. “You are gorgeous, Branwen. Is this your true Aspect?” 

“Ah, yes. Yes it is. Please let me go.” 

He did so, with one last stroke of my cheek with the back of his hand. He smiled at me before turning his head abruptly to look out the side window. “Let’s go. I need your help.” 

Well, no shit, I thought, pulling the car onto the street. “What do you want from me?” 

“I told you, I need help.” 

“Why me? And why do we have to go to my house?” I began to realize that if I took him to my house I would be completely at his mercy. 

“Because, madam, your aura beckoned me.” 

I risked a glance sideways. “Did it now.” 

“Indeed. Your aura reaches out well beyond you. I saw green, and indigo, from outside the building you were in.” When I didn’t respond, he went on. “I will be safe and hidden in your house – I’ve been watching; I know you live alone – and the green in your aura means you are a healer. I am hurt and I need that.” 

“Uh, Loki – Loki? Right. Loki, if you want me to help you, you need to tell me what’s going on.” 

He sighed. “I’ll tell you what I wish, when I wish.” 

I slapped the steering wheel. “You don’t have a lot of friends, do you?” I immediately felt bad for saying that and looked over at him. He was turned away from me, scowling out the passenger window. “I’m sorry. That was mean.” 

He grunted, saying nothing. 

“But if you want my help, you might be a little, I don’t know, nicer to me, maybe? Less demanding?” 

“Noted,” he said curtly. 

We drove in silence until we reached my house. I noticed that his scent of spice and smoke filled my car – a heady aroma that made me a little light headed. I reached over and popped Loki’s seat belt; he opened the door himself. He followed me into the house, looking around, stopping at my overloaded bookshelf. 

I dropped my purse and jacket on the couch and invited him to sit. “Tea, or coffee?” I asked. “I have beer and soda, too. Sorry, no mead.” 

He flicked a glance at me. “I despise mead. I’ll have whatever you’re pouring.” 

I popped the bottle caps off a couple of Guinesses, handed him one, and asked him again to sit, which he did, finally, looking around the room. “I have two questions,” he said, as I sat on the couch, next to him – but not too close. 

“Hmm?” 

“What is this?” He peered at the bottle in his hand. 

“Oh, nothing but Ireland’s finest stout,” I told him. “Do you like it?” 

“Yes. And why do you have so many books on arcane magic and witchcraft? Do you fancy yourself a witch?” 

I laughed. “Wouldn’t you see traces of witchery in my aura, if I were?” 

Loki eyed me, and I felt my heart rate rise. “Yes, and you’re not. But there is something there. Some magic about you.” 

“Well, now I have a few questions myself. I have brought a man who thinks he is a Norse god, and who kidnapped me, into my home for beer.” 

He looked at the beer in his hand again, murmuring, “Thor would like this.” He turned to me. “I told you the truth. I am Loki of Asgard. I’m wounded, and I need help.” 

“Why are you on Earth, Loki of Asgard?” 

He mumbled something. “I will tell you all, if you’ll please help me with the wound. I can’t reach it to tend it myself.” 

“I’m not a doctor, or a nurse,” I began. “I - “ 

“You’re a healer,” he insisted. “Whether you accept that or not.” 

“Fine.” I stood abruptly from the couch. “Come into my bathroom. Where are you hurt?” 

He indicated an area on his lower back. I lifted his shirt for a closer look, and was instantly sorry. “My God! How – how are, what, what, how are you not bleeding to death?” I choked a little, trying not to panic. He had a wide, six-inch gash that ran just below his ribs to his hip. His shirt and the waistband of his pants were soaked with blood, and only his jacket was keeping him from leaking everywhere. I gave him a little shove and pointed to the tub. “Get in there, please, and get those clothes off. I’m going for bandages.” 

When I came back to the bathroom with my arms loaded with sheets and towels, I stopped short. Not for the first time today I wondered if I were dreaming. A tall, devastatingly handsome Norse god reclined, naked, in my bathtub. He lay facing me, smirking. 

Damn. Even unaroused, his cock was huge, resting against his thigh. The man was hung like a stallion. I looked away as quickly as I could but he’d noticed that I’d noticed, and I heard a soft snicker. “Like what you see?” He purred. 

“Really? You’re on the verge of bleeding to death and you’re focused on showing off? Turn over.” 

For the next forty-five minutes I cleaned and tended the wound, which wasn’t deep, but had jagged edges, as if he’d been cut with metal. I managed to clean all the blood away, and put a gauze bandage over and taped it. That done, I studied my blood-stained hands, and sighed. “You really should go to the hospital. I’ll drive you.” 

“No. Help me up.” He stepped awkwardly out of the tub. “Give me my clothes,” he mumbled. “I’ll fix them.” He leaned heavily on me; it appeared my attentions had taken their toll, and all of a sudden he was feeling the pain. “I’ll go now,” he slurred. 

I looked up at him incredulously. “Where do you think you would be going?” 

He waved a hand vaguely. “Out of your way.” 

“Out of – oh gods. You, come here.” Exasperated, I half pulled, half supported him down the hall to my bedroom with his arm over my neck, trying hard not to notice all his bare flesh. He had a lovely backside. Firm, round buttocks just made to be bitten. And that cock...gods, it was a thing of beauty. I positioned him at the foot of the bed and gravity did the rest. He fell onto it without any further help from me. I quickly threw a sheet over him. To be honest, the vision of this tall, muscular, green-eyed naked man with the long, wind-blown hair was starting to get to me. I was starting to think too much. 

“Do you have any whiskey?” He asked, one arm over his eyes. 

“Yes, but, maybe Tylenol? Or aspirin?” 

“Whiskey.” 

I brought him a bottle I kept for guests, and a shot glass, which he glanced at briefly then tossed onto the floor. I helped him tip the bottle, and he took several healthy hits. He allowed me to take the bottle from him and put it on the nightstand. 

“You okay for now?” I asked, brushing his hair back from his face, and mentally preparing for a night on the couch. 

He took my hand from his forehead, and kissed my fingers. “Thank you,” he whispered. There went my heart rate again. 

“You’re welcome.” As I tried to take back my hand, he held me tighter. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Sorry I scared you.” 

I began to explain that I hadn’t been scared, but he cut me off by pulling my hand, and me, close to him. I could feel his breath on my lips. “Lie with me,” he said softly. 

His words sent a shockwave through me, that started right between my legs and shot up to my breasts. I couldn’t tell if the effect was god-magic or hormones. I gently withdrew my hand. “I have a few things to do. I’ll be back.” 

He closed his eyes and seemed to drift off, so I quietly left the room to go do a few things...like get my head screwed on straight. 

I pulled Loki’s discarded clothes out of the shower and climbed in, washing his blood down the drain along with all the tension I hadn’t noticed in my shoulders. I tried to review my thoughts and feelings. What I knew for sure: This was really Loki, Norse God of Chaos and Mischief, lying naked in my bed. 

What I felt: Loki is hotter than the sun and I want him. 

I got out of the shower, dried my hair, pulled on clean panties and a t-shirt, and locked up my house. Before going to my room I made a bowl of ice cream and carried it in with me. Loki still seemed out, so I sat carefully on the bed next to him, propping myself up with pillows against the headboard. I turned the TV on low, and set to watching a Simpsons marathon, because, why not. 

After about fifteen minutes Loki yawned, and stretched. When I glanced over at him he was watching me. Impulsively I loaded my spoon with ice cream and guided it toward his mouth. “Open up.” 

Surprisingly, he didn’t argue and I tipped the spoon into his mouth. A sound very much like “yum” came from him as he wiped his mouth and tried to sit up. Then, much more clearly, he said, “Ow.” 

“Take it easy,” I chided him. “You’ll start bleeding again.” 

“No,” he said, struggling into a sitting position. He was only half successful, ending up with his head on my shoulder. “Mostly healed.” 

Well, he is a god, I thought. Plenty of power to heal himself. 

“What is that.” 

“This? It’s ice cream. Are you saying you don’t have ice cream in Asgard?” 

“Mmm.” He took the spoon from my hand and helped himself to another mouthful. I cringed when I saw him using his teeth, and my own hand impulsively covered my mouth. “What?” He asked. 

“People don’t bite – gah! How can you do that?” 

He pointed the spoon at himself. “Frost giant.” He took the bowl out of my hands and finished the ice cream, then carefully set the empty bowl next to the whiskey bottle on the night stand. He managed to sit up so that his back was flat against the headboard, and looked at the TV. “Off with that,” he said. 

“What? You don’t like the Simpsons? This is the one where Bart calls some kid in Australia - “ 

“Off.” This time he pointed at the TV which obligingly shut itself off. 

“Okay. How are you feeling?” 

“I feel quite well. Amongst other things.” He gazed expectantly at me, and I wondered if he wanted me to notice the tent he’d pitched under the sheet. 

Who was I kidding? Of course he wanted me to notice, so I pointedly did not. “You owe me answers,” I reminded him. 

He shifted to his side so he was facing me, and lifted a hand to my face, stroking my hair, then my cheek, then my lips. “Hmm?” 

“Why are you here, and who hurt you?” 

“I came here to find you, Branwen, who is not really named for a Celtic goddess. And I was mowed down by a cretin mortal inside a beast of metal and glass.” 

“You came for me.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you were hit by a car.” 

“So it would seem.” 

“Wait, Loki. Back up. You came for me?” 

“Yes. And this.” He took my face into his hands and kissed me. It pains me to admit I fairly swooned. His lips were sweet and gentle on mine, and when he felt me responding, he teased my lips open with his tongue, as his hand dropped to stroke my breast. 

“Your magic won’t work on me,” I protested, around the kiss. 

“I’m not using magic,” he laughed. Then his hands swiftly pulled my t-shirt nightie over my head, leaving me only in panties. 

He didn’t need to use magic. I was helpless. 

“Oh, yes.” Loki sighed, running his hands over my breasts. “So beautiful.” As he kissed me again he pulled me down, flat on the bed, leaning on one elbow over me. His hand roamed down my body and his fingers hooked the waistband of my panties. He dragged them down, over my mound, down my thighs, slowly, past my shins, past my feet, slowly, grinning around the kiss. His hand came back to fondle me between my legs. 

“I am no monster,” he whispered. “Will you do this willingly with me?” Before I could answer, his tongue was in my mouth and two of his fingers inside me. 

“And if I said no?” I gasped. 

He pushed his fingers deeper, and his thumb gently massaged my clit. I squirmed and felt juices pouring out of me. “Your body tells me otherwise. Do you say no, my beauty? ” He pushed a third finger into me. 

“No, I’m, no! Oh stop, would you? Just fuck me, Loki!” My back arched of its own accord. 

One of the things I love about Loki is his voice. His deep, growling laugh filled my ears as he attacked my body. He grabbed my legs and lifted so that my thighs were somewhere around his ears, while he pushed his tongue into my pussy. He was not called Loki Silvertongue solely for his skill in word craft. 

With his fingers and his mouth he brought me close to orgasm, then stopped, leaving me writhing and panting. Chuckling, he began again, bringing me close, then closer, until I was fairly sobbing, begging him to make me come. 

He took a break from sucking me to say, “you know the rules.” 

“Don’t make me,” I groaned. “Don’t.” 

“Have it your way, then.” He renewed his attentions to my clit, circling it with his tongue and sucking it lightly into his lips, while his fingers fucked me, hard. 

“Oh, please,” I moaned. 

“Nope. That’s close, though.” He reached one hand, wet with my juices, up to pinch my nipple as his tongue replaced his fingers inside my pussy. 

I gave up. I could never beat him at this game. “Oh god, Loki!” I screamed. “Please, Loki!” 

Chuckling, he stopped toying with me, and worked his fingers and mouth to bring me to an earth-shaking, bone-shattering orgasm. My muscles contracted and my thighs clenched around his head. 

Before I could catch my breath he was on top of me, and that huge cock was thrusting, deep, and hard, into me. I wrapped my legs around him and arched my back to pull him in even deeper. A low sob left his throat as he kissed me hard, and fucked me harder. 

I wanted to make it as good for him as he had for me. I knew his weak spots, the tender places that made him lose control. I reached between us to touch his balls gently, scratching lightly with a fingernail, and he came with tremendous force. I felt his cock touch my womb and the heat of his seed spilled inside me. 

We lay quietly, for a few minutes, catching our breath. After his orgasm, Loki held me tightly, his legs wrapped around mine, and his lips pressed to my throat. “Bran,” he whispered, after some time had passed. 

“Oh, Loki,” I sighed. “Don’t.” 

“I’ve missed you so much, Bran, my love.” 

I wrapped his long, beautiful hair around my fingers. “I’ve missed you too.” 

“Branwen, please. If you won’t have me back, please just kill me now. I’ll never be happier than I am right now.” 

“Loki.” I felt tears start in my eyes. I looked into his face. Those beautiful green eyes, pleading. He was so gorgeous, so much fun to be with, so damn sexy, and unparalleled in bed. And he loved me. 

“Oh, dear girl,” he said softly, gently wiping the tears. “Don’t cry. I hurt you, and I don’t know how to fix it. I can’t say ‘I’m sorry’ enough.” 

I pushed his hand away. “That doesn’t matter. I’ve made a home in Midgard, and I like it. I don’t want to go back to Tir na nOg, or Asgard.” 

“I don’t care where we go, Branwen. I just want to be with you.” 

“Stop it.” I did something he didn’t expect, and before he could protest, or even take a breath, he was lying spread-eagled on his back, with invisible restraints keeping his arms and legs outstretched. 

He was right. I am Branwen who is not really named for a Celtic goddess. I am Branwen, the Celtic goddess, of Love. And Dreams. And I have a little bit of god-magic of my own. 

The shocked expression on Loki’s face quickly gave way to glee. He licked his lips. “What’s this, my darling?” 

I pulled my t-shirt back on to minimize distraction. Of course, he was excited and outrageously aroused. I started to throw the sheet over his erection, but first... 

I bent over him and took his cock into my mouth. He squirmed and groaned as I sucked, then stroked him with my hand. I ran my tongue around the glistening tip of his cock, enjoying the sample taste of his cum. He strained to move but my spell held strong. 

I slowly, very slowly pulled his cock from my mouth, giving a last few flicks to its head. Then I tossed the sheet over him. 

Loki’s mouth fell open. “No.” 

“Yes.” I sat myself between his spread legs, facing him. “Loki Firestarter. Loki Silvertongue. Loki Liesmith.” 

His wide eyes were fastened on me, and I had his (nearly) full attention. “You owe me some answers,” I reminded him, noticing that his erection was not subsiding. I gave it a smack. “Down, boy. Call off your anaconda, Odinson.” 

“You know he has a mind of his own, my queen,” Loki growled. Then he treated me to another grin. “If you will feed him what he desires - “ 

I slapped his cock again, through the sheet, a little harder. “Loki.” 

He struggled against his invisible fetters. “Branwen. Bran, my love!” 

Ignoring his raging hard-on, I carefully spread my legs, draping them over his thighs. I hadn’t put my panties back on, so if he lifted his head he had a good view of my pussy. 

_I alone know how to manage this God of Chaos and Mischief. I alone hold Loki’s heart in my hand._

“Tell me again why you’ve come to Midgard.” 

He ground his teeth and threw his head back on the pillow. The anaconda settled, a bit. “I told you,” he groaned. “I came for you.” 

“What else?” 

“There is nothing else, I swear it!” He lifted his head, caught sight of my naked, wet cunt, and groaned again. 

“Why now?” 

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. “Because I could not bear one more minute without you, Branwen!” When he lifted his head this time, he carefully avoided looking at his heart’s desire, instead looking into my eyes. I was shocked to see the glisten of tears. 

He continued without prompting. “I’ve been here for days. I only managed to find you a couple of days ago. I’ve been watching you. I didn’t, I couldn’t, I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me.” 

If you’d have asked me a few days ago? I wouldn’t have been sure either. If you’d have asked before I tasted his tongue again, before I tasted his cum, before I felt him come inside me with the love and heat and passion I adored, before I’d lain in his arms, being loved as I was, I wouldn’t have been sure either. 

“And the others?” I mused aloud. 

“There are no others, Bran, I swear it.” 

I slapped the inside of his bare thigh, hard enough to leave a pink handprint on his ivory skin. He flinched, then grinned at me. 

Right. I wouldn’t do that again. He liked it. 

“Loki,” I sighed, “you can’t lie to me.” 

“Well, I can, but - “ 

“Don’t lie to me!” I reached under the sheet and took his balls into my hand. The pressure I exerted gave him a moment of pleasure, then he paled, realizing both that he was painfully vulnerable, and that he had pissed me off for real. 

His head dropped back onto the pillow. “I’m sorry,” he said, tiredly. 

I squeezed. Just a little. Loki sucked air in through his teeth. “I deserve this.” 

“Damn right you do.” I squeezed again, then let him go. “You know I always know when you’re lying, Loki. Always. So why do you even bother?” 

He raised his head again, carefully keeping his eyes on mine. “I’m the God of Lies, Branwen,” he said helplessly. “It’s my nature.” 

I couldn’t help it – I laughed. And felt a little sorry for this god. “And who am I, Loki?” 

“You are Branwen. Goddess of Love. Of Dreams. Of my heart.” 

I brought my legs together, lessening his torment a bit. “So why must you seek out Midgardian women to fuck? How did I lack in fulfilling your needs?” 

“You never did. Lack, I mean. But I always feared not fulfilling you. I thought I probably didn’t deserve a goddess. So I, you know, found a mortal.” He looked away from me. “I don’t even remember her.” 

I could hardly speak. “Did I treat you that way, Loki? Like you weren’t deserving?” 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I am never happier than when I’m with you. But, I fear, I always have, not giving you the same joy.” 

“Ah, Loki.” His words hurt my heart. I released the spell on him, but didn’t tell him. I pulled my t-shirt off again and rose to my knees. “Loki, look at me.” 

He did, and it hurt me a little more that he would not let his eyes drop below mine. I pulled the sheet off and, no surprise, the anaconda rose again. I stifled a laugh as I bent over him to finish what I’d started. I sucked his cock into my mouth deeply, and sucked him hard enough to wring a deep groan from his throat. I fondled his balls, lightly, using one fingernail to gently outline my name, because I knew he liked that. 

At that point he realized he’d been freed; his hands entwined in my hair and his legs wrapped around mine. I began to pump him with my mouth and hands, harder, and faster as his fingers tightened and his breath quickened. It didn’t take long for his back to arch and his hot seed to spurt into my throat. I swallowed it; there is nothing like the cum of a god to keep one young. 

As he lay panting, I gently released his cock, then bent to give his balls a little tongue bath. He shuddered, then pulled me up so that I was lying atop him. I gazed into his beautiful face. “Loki. God of Mischief. God of Chaos, of Lies. God of my heart. You have always given me joy.” 

“I’m sorry I ever hurt you,” he whispered, shifting us so that he could lift me by the hips, and set me down onto his already hard-again cock. I rocked my hips to pull him in deeper and the move made Loki hiss with pleasure. I continued rocking, back and forth, swearing I could feel him all the way up into my chest. 

He dropped a hand between us and very skillfully massaged my clit, turning me into a moaning, incoherent mess. “Please, don’t,” I began. 

One hand pinched my clit, the other my nipple. “Beg me,” he breathed. “Say my name.” 

“Don’t!” I gasped. “I won’t. I can’t. Don’t make me.” 

He pumped with such force that I nearly left my skin. “Do it!” He growled. 

We had devised this game long ago, and it suited us both. I was determined, every single time, not to give in. And every single time, feeling him so deep inside me, with his fingers and mouth working my clit, and my breasts, I became helpless. He demanded that I scream his name. And I did, every time, just so he would relent, and suck or fuck me to orgasm. 

But I had to fight him as long as I could. 

“I won’t,” I said between clenched teeth, as he thrust into me hard enough to shake the bed. 

“No? You think not?” He pulled back and out of me so abruptly I gasped. He knelt between my legs and took his cock into his own hand. He proceeded to rub the tip against my wet, swollen folds, and my clit. My body acted on its own, my hips thrusting upward in an effort to recapture that delicious, thick, hot cock. Loki laughed, then slipped the head of his cock into my pussy. As I arched my back to pull him in deeper, he pulled back out. 

His antics left me so frustrated my nipples hurt. My pussy was throbbing in time with my racing heartbeat, aching with the need to feel him inside me. 

I lost again. “Loki!” I screamed. “Please, oh please! I need you, please, please fuck me. Please come inside me!” 

“With the greatest pleasure, my love.” He came into me so hard it literally took my breath away. “Bend your knees,” he ordered. I did, with the effect of driving his cock even deeper. I dug my fingernails into his backside, and he bit my shoulder, almost gently. 

“I love, I love,” I panted. 

“What? What do you love?” 

“I love how you fuck me.” 

“Mmm. I want you to come with me.” 

“Close, I gasped. “Close.” 

“When you’re ready, say my name,” he murmured into my ear. “You’re almost there. I can feel your cunt, stroking me. Ah, that’s so good. Come now, my queen, come now.” 

“I love you, Loki!” I managed to say, and the orgasms ripped through us both. He threw his head back, exposing his long, beautiful throat glistening with sweat. 

I certainly haven’t tried them all, but I’m willing to wager that no one, god nor mortal, can fuck like the God of Chaos. 

We held tightly to each other afterward, and I started thinking that I wouldn’t be able to take being separated from him again. Loki and I had been friends, lovers, partners in everything for nearly a century. We had made love in all nine realms, on every continent and island on Midgard, and, with an assist from my friend, the Irish God of the Sea, Manannan Mac Lir, once at the bottom of the ocean. 

He cared deeply for me, and showed it every day. He wanted to be sure I always had whatever I wanted, whatever I needed. He loved to play, and much of my time with him was spent in laughter. He kept my soul childlike. He wanted to take me everywhere, to see everything, on Midgard and the other worlds. He wanted to be with me all the time. 

He bought us stupid hats with stupid names at Disneyland and insisted we wear them. (I was Ramona, he was Elgar. And I have no idea why he picked those names.) 

Loki protected me. When we went out, on occasion, some high-vibrating mortal would sense our “otherness,” and sometimes try to move on me. Men, and women. He would insinuate himself between us, making it clear I was unavailable. 

The same thing happened to him, of course. Loki was tall, slender, muscular, and supernaturally handsome. His large green eyes were round, with long lashes. He wore his black hair very long, in Asgardian fashion, with a small, tight braid flowing from either temple. When other women (or men) were sucked into his orbit, it was easy enough for me, as a goddess of love, to turn the lust they felt onto a different, nearby target, sometimes with amusing results. I could also remind him, just by looking into his eyes, that he loved and desired only me. Because it was true. 

And so we lived our lives together, always together, and happy. Until the night I came home from a brief visit to my home in Tir na nOg to find Loki passed out in our bed, with a wee Midgardian lying halfway beneath him. Both were naked, only she was awake. I stopped in the doorway, not quite grasping what I was seeing. 

“Oh, hi,” she said, putting down the phone she’d been looking at. “Who are you?” 

“As you’re in my home,” I replied, “I think it’s fair you go first.” 

“Oh.” She pushed Loki’s leg off her. “I’m Jordan.” 

“I see.” I did see, and I was a little sad about it. 

“Elgar here,” she gestured with her thumb at Loki. “He’s, uh, I don’t think he’s as much of a drinker as he thinks he is.” 

“Probably not.” I bent to collect the various pieces of clothing strewn on the floor. “So, Jordan, will you be leaving soon?” 

“Well.” She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “He hasn’t paid me.” 

I stood up straight. “You’re a sex worker?” 

She smiled hugely at me. “Thank you. I appreciate the respect, I really do. So many people act like I’m shit, call me names. It’s nice to meet someone – a woman, especially – who understands.” 

I sighed. “How much does he owe you?” 

She stood and began to collect her clothing from the floor. “He said – wait! Are you his girlfriend? Oh my god!” Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. “His wife?” 

“Neither,” I told her, picking up Loki’s leather trousers. “I barely know him.” 

“Oh, good.” Jordan focused on pulling on her clothes. “He owes me a hundred bucks. You know.” She stopped what she was doing to look at me thoughtfully. “You might want to get to know him a little better. He’s an awesome fuck, and so drop-dead gorgeous. Also,” here she held her hands about a foot apart, presumably demonstrating the length of Loki’s prodigious cock, “he’s got the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I’d begun to feel numb, as I found Loki’s wallet and pulled out all the bills in it. It was about five hundred dollars, give or take, and I handed it to Jordan. She thanked me profusely and took her leave without a backward glance. 

Despite how bad I felt, I set wards on Jordan as she left that would keep her safe from the hands of humans. No one could ever physically harm her, or cause anyone or anything else to do so. I also put a little spell on her so that, if she chose, she could always feel whatever joy or pleasure Loki had given her this day. Her presence hurt me deeply, but I am a goddess of love, and she had mattered to Loki, however briefly. 

I stared at him, laying with one arm over his eyes, dead to the world. My heart hurt. Almost every night when we went to bed we engaged in delightful sex games, wearing each other out and falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. I’d felt loved, not just when he fucked me with every ounce of his strength, but always, whenever he was near me. 

Until then. I packed a small bag and left that house and Loki, behind. And it had been some years since then and I hadn’t seen him again, until today. 

“Branwen,” Loki whispered. “What are you thinking?” 

“Are you reading my mind?” 

“No, love, your aura.” He touched my cheek lightly. “You’re sad. Have I not pleased you?” 

“It’s not always about sex, Loki. Not for me, at least,” I replied, possibly a little testily. 

“Ouch.” 

“I was thinking about why it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.” 

Loki sighed heavily. “Branwen, I would do anything to go back, to make it not have ever happened. But all I can do now is promise you I’ll never hurt you again. Bran, my love, my queen.” His voice broke. “You are my love. Please, give me a chance.” 

“You and I were friends, Loki, before we were lovers,” I mused. “Remember?” 

“True.” He wound a piece of my hair through his long fingers. “But we were always meant to be lovers. I always wanted to be your lover.” 

“Do you think we can go back to the way it was?” 

“No,” he said at once. “Because I won’t ever do anything to risk losing you again. It won’t be the same, but I’ll make it better than before.” 

I smiled. “It was pretty good before.” 

“But I wasn’t.” He rolled us so that he was on his back and I was on top of him. 

I kissed his nose, which made him smile. “If you’re meant to be mine, Loki, then you’ll remember. I’ll share anything with anyone, except you. I won’t share you. Especially this.” I dropped my hand between his legs to hold his cock, which immediately stiffened. “Deal?” 

He raised his head to kiss me very gently, then moved so we were on our sides, facing each other. He ran a hand down my body, stroked my breast, then trailed it down my stomach, coming to rest between my legs. “Deal.” Slipping two fingers inside me he used his thumb to stroke my clit. When I made a sound he repositioned himself, pushing the tip of his cock inside me. 

“Ah, Loki.” My legs opened and he slowly, slowly eased his entire cock into me, then stopped moving altogether. We both shivered, and the sensation inside me was indescribably sublime. I could feel him so deep inside, as my pussy pulsed around him. We held as still as we could. 

“I love you, Branwen, never doubt it,” said the Lord of Lies to me. And I didn’t doubt it. 

I bent my knees and dug my fingernails into that fine ass to bring him in deeper. “I love you, Loki,” I murmured around his kisses. “Now will you please fuck me?” 

“No, I’m going to go slow, very slow.” He demonstrated by sliding his cock out, then back into me, slowly. I felt little shockwaves building. “I’m going to make love to you now. Fuck later.” 

My whole body quivered as he drew his cock in and out of me, over, and over, so slowly. Such pleasurable torture. He kissed me repeatedly, tongue teasing mine, pressing his lips hard against mine. This lasted for an hour – an hour of exquisite, agonizing pleasure, building to a climax, receding, building again, and again. My juices flowed over his cock, down my legs, and his, as we both teetered endlessly on the edge of orgasm. He worked a hand between our bodies and took my clit between his fingers. My hips bucked involuntarily and he groaned at the movement. 

“Please,” I begged him. “Oh, Loki, I need, I want, please...” 

He pulled out but then thrust into me so suddenly and so hard my teeth snapped together. He did that again, and again, cushioning the top of my head with his hand to keep me from crashing into the headboard. He bit my neck, then my earlobe, then whispered into my ear. “Bran, my love, my goddess. You are mine. You are my queen. My beloved. You will only ever be mine.” He picked up the tempo of his thrusts and slammed his cock into me, hard, then harder. “Come with me, my love, I’m coming, come now, I’m coming, come - “ 

I did. We both did, my muscles clenching tight around his cock as his hot cum spilled inside me and onto my thighs. The aftershocks of my orgasm lasted for several minutes; each contraction wrenching a groan from Loki as those muscles squeezed and massaged his cock. 

Eventually, he slid out of, and off of me, and lay pressed against my side. His face was close to mine and he showered me with little kisses. “So,” he cleared his throat. “May I move in with you?” 

I laughed. “It wouldn’t be like before, if you didn’t, would it?” 

He kissed me again, this time hard, on the mouth. “So I can breathe again.” 

“What?” 

“I was so afraid you’d say no.” 

“Is that why you fucked my brains out, so I couldn’t say anything, let alone, ‘no’?” 

“Did it help?” 

I laughed and reached around to slap his bare ass. “Just love me, Loki. The hardest part of not being with you was not being loved.” 

“I do love you, Branwen, and I fucked your brains out because I love you, and gods, I love being inside you. And I promise,” here he placed my hand on his cock, which was stiffening again...already. “This will be the hardest thing in your life.” 

And then my sex maniac lover pulled me under him and entered me again, roughly. He thrust into me so hard I could barely breathe, and in his passion he bit my breast. 

I yelped at the sting of it, and bit him back on his shoulder, which only made him laugh and fuck me even harder. He pounded into me so hard he braced his arms against the headboard to keep from braining me against it. “You’d better come, now,” he gasped. “I can’t hold it – come with me - “ 

He knew exactly how to move, how to move me, and I had another muscle-clenching orgasm, spilling juice down our legs as he shot his seed into me. 

We both lay, sweating and gasping for air. “I love you, sweetheart,” he murmured. 

I grabbed his hair and pulled it, hard, angling his lips toward mine. “And I love you, my king.” 

When we’d caught our breath, he ran his fingers over my lips. “Would you mind, terribly, my love, if we stopped fucking for awhile, and went to get something to eat? I haven’t had anything but ice cream today. And whiskey.” 

Gods, I’d missed this. Everything. Loki’s touch, his laugh, his lips, his hands, his lovemaking, the long hair falling into his eyes, and sometimes mine. Loki’s love. “Alright, but you’re buying.” 

“Fair enough.” He nuzzled me. “Then I’ll have you for dessert. Deal?” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. There will be more to the story of Loki and Branwen if there's any interest in that...


End file.
